Hey Lifeguard, Wanna Give Me Mouth To Mouth?
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: Life began to suck when I almost drowned in front of that lifeguard, yes THAT boy. The boy by the name of Tsukiyomi Ikuto. What really sucks is that he now has a reason to kiss me. Mouth to Mouth Resuscitation... IS EVIL.


**Me: Yea! *fist pump* Read this story please! It's Amuto!**

**Ikuto: Hmm... *reads title* O_o M-Mouth to mouth? *faints***

**Amu: *frowns* Miyumi, you perv! **

**Me: *grins* I think it's wonderful!**

**Amu: *beats me unconscious* **

**Su: *tucks Miyumi in* Miyumi does not own Shugo Chara. **

* * *

I tried my best not to scowl at the indigo haired lifeguard who kept ogling me with those damn blue eyes of his as I walked confidently by his lifeguard post. I know I shouldn't be complaining, because, God, Tsukiyomi Ikuto looked like the poster man for Sexy R Us. But the way his eyes seemed to stare at me like I was a damn T-bone that he wanted to rip into, well… let's just say I felt like an all you can eat buffet. How can I not feel uncomfortable when a hot as HELL man is ogling my ass every second with a creeper smile on his oh so gorgeous face? I was really torn between slapping the hell out of him and pwning his ass for looking at me like steak and leaping into his arms like a crazed fan girl and yelling at him to do me. Oh, the shame!

Speaking of fan girls…

The huffs and puffs of a thousand jealous girls reached my ears and I threw a smirk in their directions. This only caused them to frown and threaten me. Like I even wanted him, I growled as Ikuto smirked down at me and glared at any male within 10 feet of me. In the wise words of Keri Hilson, Don't hate me 'cus I'm beautiful, bitches. I glared up at the indigo haired man, who kept sneaking glances at me, and I sashayed over to the kiddie pool, keeping my amber orbs locked on his deep dark blue eyes. Giving my short pink hair a cute flip, I sexily slid my cover up off my shoulders and threw it over to his post. I smirked at him as he growled at the fan boy who had tried to dash over to my cover up and steal it. I quickly glanced over at my friends, and saw Yaya giving me a thumbs up while Nagihiko was shaking his head and laughing at me. Rima was mouthing 'Now bend over and shake what your momma gave you, bitch!' and Tadase kun was smiling at me in that encouraging way. Geez, I didn't even want to flirt with this perverted cat! My so called 'friends' threatened me into this.

I grumbled and bent over to take my sandals off and I heard the thump of bodies hitting the floor. I glanced over my shoulder to see all my fan boys passed out with blood gushing from their noses. The indigo haired sex god scoffed at the fan boys and shooed away his fan girls, who looked like they were ready to tear into me and rip me into itty bitty pieces. What the hell. I daintily kicked off my sandals and threw them at the fan girls, not because I wanted them to be jealous of me, but because fan girls pissed me off. One bounced off a red haired girl's forehead and she broke into tears. The other ended up poking some ugly brunette in the eye. I should have at least apologized, but I was feeling too much like a bitch to care about their feelings. I wanted to make this indigo haired man want me so badly, and then rub it in his face that he could not have me. Take that Ikuto, I chuckled darkly as Ikuto stared at me with lust. That damn neko smirked at me and watched me as I bent down to touch the water. I glanced evilly up at him and smiled as I realized that only I had his attention. As quickly as I could, I stepped into the water and sat down. I watched as a few parents took out their children while eying my pink bikini disdainfully.

"No sweetie," one blonde haired mother with fake boobs said as her cute little blonde haired, blue eyed daughter walked up to me and poked me. "Don't play with that… girl. I don't want you around those type of people." I scoffed and glared at the mother as she grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her away from me. 'Screw you bitch. It's not like I was gonna teach her how to be a whore!' I closed my eyes and tried to relax, tried to drown out the sounds of screaming children and parents gossiping. Just as I was about to open my eyes and yell at them for being so loud, a rainbow beach ball hit me in the back of the head and I fell over, face first into the water. Instantly, I started flailing. I think I kicked some kid in the face, because I felt something squishy connect with my foot. I couldn't breathe, and for the first time in my life, I was scared. I remembered that I did not know how to swim and I opened my mouth to scream. More water entered into my mouth. Everything was muted. It was just me and the water, the cold water that was dragging me to my death. 'Oh god,' I thought panicky as everything grew dark. 'I'm gonna die drowning in a kiddie pool! Why does life suck so much?' Just as I thought I was a goner, strong arms wrapped around my waist and I felt myself break through the surface. Screams broke out all around me, but I refused to open my eyes. I had almost drowned in a kiddie pool. IN FRONT OF IKUTO! DAMNIT! Screw this! Put me back in the pool so I can die!

Before I could cry out, I felt a pair of warm lips touch mine. Holy shit. Ikuto was… kissing me? Should I punch him in the face? Or should I fist pump like a champ? God Damnit, why did my hormones have to mock me now? I wanted to cry out as Ikuto pushed aggressively against my lips, demanding a response from me. I think I liked it. A LOT. It was kinda hot that he was being so rough with me. Does that make me a masochist? Instantly, I tangled my fingers into his silk like hair and pulled him closer toward me roughly. I mentally fist pumped as Ikuto responded to the kiss by sending his tongue to explore my mouth. Hm, I think I had caught him off guard. Thank you to the genius who invented mouth to mouth resuscitation.

I smirked into the kiss and I fluttered my eyes open to see as Ikuto pulled away from the kiss and frowned down at me. Behind him, I could see the pissed faces of my darling friends. I frowned and glanced behind me to see a kid holding his face and crying while his mother was pointing at me and cursing. I blinked and looked back at Ikuto curiously. "Did I judo-kick that kid in the face," I wondered out loud as my friends charged at me and tried to wrap their hands around my neck and choke the life out of me. Thankfully, Ikuto held them back, but he had a frown on his face. "Yes, you did. That wasn't a funny joke, Amu," Ikuto grumbled angrily as I held my head low and sighed. I played with my fingers nervously as I glanced up at him in embarrassment. "I, uh… It wasn't a joke." Ikuto stared at me weirdly and I sighed again. Great, another reason for this bastard neko to tease me. Life sucks!

"I was really drowning."

I heard the laughter before I saw him smiling down at me. That asshole. "Something funny to you," I snapped as a blush burned my cheeks. "You know you could have stood up, right," Ikuto chuckled as I glared at the laughing fan girls, who now were staring victoriously at me. I huffed and crossed my arms as Ikuto grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him. "Can you not swim?" I jumped at his question and pulled my head away from his hands so he could not see the truth in my eyes. Unfortunately, he figured it out. I yelped as a strong pair of arms pulled me into an even stronger chest. I glanced up to see a smirk on the face of Tsukiyomi Ikuto. "You know," that baka neko whispered into my ear. "If you want, I could give you… PRIVATE swimming lessons. At my house." I couldn't resist the urge to do a mini fist pump as I threw a taunting smirk at the fan girls, who flung themselves into the pool while screaming to the Heavens.

"Damn you Hinamori!" Oh, their curses were music to my ears!

God, have I complimented you on your craft work lately? Cus, damn. You must have done something right with this sex god.

Pulling my gaze away from those abs that were just calling out to me, I looked into Ikuto's face and leaned into his face.

"I thought all cats hated to get wet, Ikuto," I whispered seductively as I skillfully dodged away from his outstretched arms. He frowned at me and sighed.

"For you, I would not mind getting a little wet."

I tried to bite my tongue to try to stop the comment from exploding from my lips, but in the end, I lost that war.

"Don't worry. I would definitely not mind getting a little wet for you too."

...

And let's just say… I was not talking about the water.

* * *

**Me: *wakes up* Flying purple pandas with penguin sidekicks... *goes back to sleep***

**Itachi: Errrr? Ok then, please review! I know it's not the usual, but Miyu has decided to try comedy too!**

**Amu: WHA THE HELL IS THIS?**

**Ikuto: Hmmm... *nosebleed* O.o Oh god. I-I need to go! *runs off***

**Amu: *sigh* Ikutoooooo! Come bac-**

**Ikuto: *runs back* The way you moaned my name sounded so sexy. *smirks***

**Amu: Oh shi-**

**Me: GREEN GORILLAS! GO PIKACHUUU! Dragon Ball Pickle head... *zzzzzzz***


End file.
